Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent, was a camper of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 as a member of the Killer Beavers. Duncan is also a contestant for Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the TBA. Personality Serving as the primary anti-hero of the series, Duncan is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He has many skills from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull pranks on them. He considers himself as being "straight with people," never pretending to be what he isn't, and has been shown to either get along with fellow competitors or make fierce enemies because of this. Despite his harsh tendencies, Duncan is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to everyone else. As a way to express his feelings for a girl he likes, Duncan uses his knife to either carve her name or her face, and has been shown to do this many times, which shows his soft side. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Duncan entered this season surprisingly a bit more soft than previous seasons, and he has made many friends because of it. During the Trivia challenge, Duncan was slow to answer the questions and did not gain any points for his team. Duncan formed an alliance with Sky and others to ensure he wouldn't be eliminated. The Beavers ended up losing 4-0 and were forced to vote someone off. Duncan and the alliance voted for Dave, and Dave ended up getting the boot. Volleybrawl This challenge started off with a dodgeball/volleyball challenge, but this was deemed too complicated by the simple minded Chef, so Duncan suggested a Rock Paper Scissors game instead. This was played in rounds, and Duncan won his round, giving the Beavers a 2-1 advantage in the challenge at the time. The Beavers ended up winning immunity 5-2 and did not have to vote anyone off. When Samey is voted off by the Screaming Ducks, Duncan states that she deserved to go, and had it coming. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings By this time in the season, Duncan had begun to form good friendships with Sky, Cody, Cameron, and Courtney. This challenge was based on numbers, with 1 v 1 challenges. Two players picked a number between 1 and 10 and whoever was closest got a point for their team, first team to 5 wins. Duncan went first for his team, and chose to play the odds. He picked 5, but sadly Heather guessed the correct answer with 7, and the Ducks gained a point. The Beavers ended up losing this challenge, and Duncan voted LeShawna off, who ended up leaving almost unanimously. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Duncan started off this episode by talking to Sky about needing to win the next challenge. Before the challenge, Duncan and Tyler said good luck to each other. When the challenge started, he suggested to his team that Sky should be the killer. She ended up killing Dawn very first and was correct. This got the Killer Beavers thier first point. Duncan was the player killed from the Beavers, allowing Sky to win. During the next point, Sky suggested Duncan to be the killer. Duncan was the killer, and he killed Scarlett first. But Alas, Scarlett was not the killer. Luckily, the Ducks got it wrong as well, killing Scott instead of Duncan. Duncan then killed Tyler, who was the killer for the Ducks. This gained the Beavers their second point, getting them within one point of the win. Later on, during the third point, Duncan and Sky got the team to pick Cody as the killer. Cody then killed Heather, who was not the killer. However, the Ducks killed Sky, who wasnt the killer either, This upset Duncan, which lead everyone to believe he had a crush on Sky, which may or may not be true. Duncan was then killed in the next round, but he was not the killer. Before dying, Duncan let Cody know that Noah was the killer for the Ducks. This let the Beavers win the challenge, and immunity. After the challenge, Duncan told Sky that it wasnt a good idea to give Cody candy, but she did anyway. After Tyler was called safe, Duncan was happy for him and told him he was glad he was safe. However, Tyler was hugged by Sky, and this made Duncan jealous. When Dawn got voted off, Duncan said, "One more weirdo gone," to which Dawn replied, "not all the weirdos will be gone until you are." Duncan laughed at this and complimented Dawn on it right before she left. Topple on the Luck Players In this episode, Duncan started off by waking up at 4 am like the rest of the campers, and complaining about waking up so early. During the challenge, Scott got a question right, but Chris gave the point to the Beavers, upsetting Duncan. Duncan was also upset about the fact that this wasnt the challenge explained to the campers. Scott ended up getting 1 question right, but the Beavers ended up losing the challenge. The Beavers were forced to vote someone off, and Scott was the one decided to be voted off in each of the alliances for seeming like a threat due to his skill in challenges. So, even though Scott got the only point for their team, he was sent home via The Arrow of Shame. Relay Feelings Speed Fast In this episode, Duncan, along with many of his other teammates, was happy to see Cameron back, as he was sick in the last episode. This challenge was a backwards typing game, which Cameron singlehandedly won for the Killer Beavers. This forced the Screaming Ducks to vote off one of their own. This created a tiebreaker between Lindsay and Scarlett, and a dispute amongst the contestants. Scarlett ended up losing and going home, and the 10 remaining contestants had landed themselves a spot in the merge. The Super Wi-Fi Spies In this episode, Duncan starts off by talking to Sky and Tyler about being happy to finally have merged. During the challenge, Duncan finds out that he is bad at decoding spies codes. However, Tyler and Sky, 2 of Duncan's best friends, seem to be very good at this. When Sky is cheated out of immunity by Chef, Duncan argues that she should've had immunity, but Chef dismisses him. He realizes that this is pointless and stops arguing. Later on, his 5 person alliance realizes that they can't vote for Lindsay or Noah, so they vote for Heather to go home. Duncan is put in the bottom three with Tyler and Heather, and he is nervous, but happy when he hears Tyler's name called as safe. He gets sort of nervous, but he knows that if his alliance stood strong that he would be safe. After he was proclaimed safe, Sky hugged him and he was high fives by Tyler. After, everyone says goodbye to Heather as she takes the Arrow of Shame, and everyone goes to bed, knowing that they are safe another week. Appearances Trivia *Every player Duncan has voted for has been eliminated in that episode *Every player that has voted for Duncan has been eliminated in that episode Gallery Overall= Duncan.png|Duncan's Usual Outfit. 212px-0DuncanDance.png|Duncan Dancing. Allseeingeye.png|Duncan as The All Seeing Eye. duncanwierd.png|Duncan going to the bathroom. Duncan_(Dodgebrawl).png|Duncan Ready to Catch a Dodgeball. Duncan_--_Oh_No_U_Di'n't_Face.PNG|Duncan's Mischievous Face. Duncann.PNG|Duncan Sitting. DuncanSit.png|Duncan Sitting. DuncanSitSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png|Duncan Sitting. DuncMasofDis.png|Duncan Freezing. Duncan_Feliz.png|Duncan Excited. Duncan_Guitar.png|Duncan Playing Guitar. Duncan3.PNG|Duncan Angry. Duncan310toCrazytown.png|Duncan as a Cow. Duncan3423.png|Duncan Getting punched. Duncanbag.png|Duncan with a Duffel Bag. Duncanclonecontrol.PNG|Duncan Scared. Duncancold.png|Duncan Cold. DuncanDanceXD.png|Duncan Dancing. DuncanFalling_TDAS_Ep04.png|Duncan Falling. DuncanGround_TDAS_Ep03.png|Duncan Hurt. Duncan-Gwen_Face.png|Duncan Singing and Dancing. DuncanKey_TDAS_Ep01.png|Duncan Ready to Fight. DuncanLaying.png|Duncan Laying Down. DuncanPose1.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose2.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose3.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose4.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose5.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose6.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPushed_TDAS_Ep01.png|Duncan Getting Pushed Forward. DuncanRainofTerror.png|Duncan Running and Screaming. DuncanRunning.png|Duncan Running. DuncanScared.png|Duncan Scared. Duncanswim.png|Duncan in His Swimsuit. DuncanWalking_TDAS_Ep02.png|Duncan Walking. Duncanwin.PNG|Duncan Celebrating. Dunky.png|Duncan Smashing a Guitar. ONUDDuncan1.png|Duncan Pointing. ONUDDuncan2.png|Duncan Standing. DuncanProfile.png|Headshot of Duncan. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= DuncanIsScared.jpg|Duncan Scared of Elimination. DuncanElimCeremony.jpg|Duncan Safe From Elimination. DuncanMad.jpg|Duncan Mad at LeShawna. DuncanActing.jpg|Duncan Acting. DuncanConfessional.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional. DuncanMad2.jpg|Duncan Mad. DuncanChained.jpg|Duncan Chained to a Wall. DuncanSmashing.jpg|Duncan Smashing his Guitar. DuncanConfessional2.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional. DuncanDonfessional3.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional. KillerBeaversElimination.png|Duncan, along with the other Killer Beavers at the elimination ceremony in Trials and Triva-lations. KillerBeaversWinsinVolleybrawl.png|Duncan and the Killer Beavers win in Volleybrawl. See also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Character templates Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1